The Sandslash and the Psychic Type
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Sandslash is a lonely nature ground type, who is yet to find love. Espeon is a jolly nature psychic type, who is new to the university, they meet in an art class. What is the future holding for them both?..
1. Chapter 1 - Art Class

Rated T (Didn't know where to put that, so it shall stay there)

Just note, I don't own any of these characters, and this is my first fanfic! So..enjoy!

x

Sandslash's P.O.V

Vincent Van Gogh - such a talented man... Like I have a way with words, he had a way with a brush..." If this lecture doesn't end, I am going to die of boredom. Who cares about some guy that once lived? I certainly don't! Arceus... **please** end this tor- My thoughts are halted when someone falls through the door. "Thank you Arceus..." I whisper, thankful to hear silence.

It takes a couple of minutes for the girl to calm herself down. Anxious? Scared? Those are under exaggerations! She's shaking more than a timid natured Snorunt! Her face is pinker than her hair - and her hair is pinker than pecha berries. "S-Sorry I'm late si-sir!" She stammers. I don't know who is worse...The one who stammers, or the one who doesn't seem to be quiet. "That's okay Espeon. It's your first day, so it's excusable. Please, take a seat!" Espeon? That explains the pink. Ergh. Pink. What? Why is she walking in this direction? Please tell me that seat is taken - no. Change your mind! I hate people. "Is this seat taken?" She asks. "No." I reply. Well done Sandslash.. You have to tolerate...her. Arceus, kill me. Just half an hour left. That's not too long - right?

-30 Minutes Later-

Too. Long. The professor droned on, and on, and- shut up! I came here to draw, not learn about how some dead guy painted! It's not even Pokémon artwork - Giratina, I will join the dark side if you end my pain.

The girl? She was quite sweet (maybe a little cute..) We didn't speak, she was busy scribbling down notes. Maybe her passion is history? I'm sure I will learn more about her. Espeon... Suddenly I feel more fond of pink!

Wait, pink?

Nope! It's still disgusting. Well, now it's time for me to go to my apartment, and relax while Slash is playing. That Sandslash is certainly talented... I better shut up before I start swooning!

With my bag in my hand, I begin walking home.

x

What do you guys think? It's the first chapter to what I hope is going to be a beautiful story! Hopefully an enjoyable one for you too! Until the next chapter!^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - The Walk

Sandslash's P.O.V

It's **too** hot. Some types have it so lucky, being able to soak in cold water for hours on end! Stupid weakness. This walk is never ending!

Ergh.

Am I walking in circles? Bin. Alleyway. Bin - why so identical? "Get off of me!" Someone screams at the top of their lungs. I was just about to say it's quiet... Everything good comes to an end. I guess I should go help. You know, I should have a medal (even if I retrieve a dead body.) The screams get louder, and I walk through an alleyway, expecting to find a hand on the floor - instead, it's worse. This city is bad, but I never imagined dark types being...well, dark! "Get off of her!" I shout, the four Bisharps dropping the girl. "Who the fuck are you?" One enquires. "I don't care who it is, kill them!" Another bellows. I smirk as I watch them all charge forwards. Suddenly, I use earthquake and I watch as they all collapse.

How I love being a ground type.

I approach the girl cautiously. "Are you alright?" I ask, seeing her face is blotchy and her cheeks are stained with tears. "O-of course. I had it all under control." She responds sharply before getting up and beginning to walk off. That walk...

That pink!

"Espeon?" She stops. "Want me to walk you home?" I ask. "No." Is her response. "But-" "I said... **No!** " Within seconds, I lose sight of her. "Remind me to never help **you** again!" I shout into thin air before letting out a sigh. I don't think I will ever understand girls...Hell, I don't even think girls understand me (even I don't understand myself though!) "E-excuse me?" I turn around. Oh. My. Arceus. It's Lucy the Lopunny! Her eyes... Her fur...

Her perfection.

I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her - ever. "Do you mind walking me home?" Of course not! Arceus knows I would eat an Aipoms' toe fluff for you! Sandslash, be cool. "Sure." Great, now keep that calm tone... "Thanks!" Lopunny smiles brightly, before I begin walking with her.

Silence.

What should I say? I love you? You're hotter than this weather? I notice that she has stopped when I'm halfway up the street. "I'm home." She giggles at me and I walk over to her. "I'll be seeing you around." She says leaning in close. Extremely close. "See ya!" I smile awkwardly, them swiftly walk off.

It's official - girls are extremely weird.


	3. Chapter 3 - Appreciation

Espeon P.O.V

Another day at Pokéhigh. Another day in art.

Oh. No.

Arceus, please tell me that the Sandslash who saw me defenceless isn't the same one who sits next to me in art... Flareon and Glaceon warned me of the harsh neighbourhood, and I thought I was ready! Apparently not... That Sandslash was tough though - I mean, for a NU Pokémon. I can hardly believe he rejected Lucy the Lopunny! She's gorgeous! She has a mega evolution, and is fairly strong! Fair enough she may lack in some intelligence, but other than that, she has the whole package!

I feel a cold draft as the classroom doors open. So, another person chooses to come to art class early. I turn my head and-

Brilliant! There are still 30 minutes until class and Sandslash just **has** to turn up early too. He takes his seat next to me and welcomes the awkward atmosphere. "Thanks for the other day." The words flow out before I can stop them (come back words...) "No problem."

Silence.

"Why did you reject Lucy?" Espeon, shut up! "I didn't." He responds. "Well, apparently she leaned in for a kiss and you just walked off!" I reply. "So that's why she leaned in.." He shrugs. "Plenty more, intelligent, Magikarp in the sea."

She's going to need a burn heal for that!

"Are you single?" I must have gone bright red, because he seemed to be holding back his laughter! "Yes! Why must **you** know?" I reply sharply. "Well, we have this team project in art class coming up and I thought if I took you on a date you would work with me."

Well, at least he's honest.

"Why me?" "Wynaut." We exchange a warm smile. "I'd love to date you, I mean work with you!" Espeon, he is a Sandslash...Just stop. "Oh, and Espeon?" "Yes?" "Let me walk you home today.." I look over at him and his kind smile before just nodding.

Sandslash P.O.V

So...I did reject Lucy. Well, she is a bit too normal for me anyway. I'm still surprised Espeon thanked me, and then said yes to our date. I mean, I'm surprised she is working with me!

But, you never know...Something beautiful may come from this (even more beautiful than her smile.) A Sandslash and an Espeon... A Sandslash and a psychic type! That has a nice ring to it. Maybe we were born to be a team?

Or maybe I am just overthinking all of this.

Oh look, my favourite lecturer has arrived... Along with my favourite slideshow.

Focus on this, then the project, then Espeon. Just as I'm about to take notes, I feel something grip my arm. "Esp-" I stop saying her name when I notice who is standing at the front.

Bisharp.

That's the end of chapter three! Sorry about the late update! I will try and update sooner next time. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 - Mean Look

Espeon P.O.V

His stare is hard and cold... Those dark eyes pierce through me, and send shivers down my spine. I notice him speaking, but all I hear is my blood rushing round my body. But, when I really focus, I hear Bisharps steel blades scrape against each other, almost giving off the effect of metal sound.

Then, it hit me. The room began to go black, and seemed to close me in. My grip on Sandslash tightens, and so does my throat - claustrophobia is a bitch.

"Espeon!" A voice bellows, causing my ears to ring! "Are you listening?"

They continuously shout, the scraping sound of steel getting louder. Quiet laughter echoes throughout this torture... I run a hand through my fur, and I find that I am damp with sweat.

I can't take it.

I jump up - covering my ears - then scream "Stop!"

Sandslash P.O.V

Panicked, I jump up and hold her to me, hoping to hide her from his stare... That stare is unusual - in fact **mean.** No... Would he really do that?.. The bell sounds, and everyone leaves.

Everyone, but me, Espeon and Bisharp.

The pieces began to fit together. Mean look, metal sound and two other moves. Why would he do that? What has she done to deserve this?

Suddenly, the metal sound stops. He will make a move... I doubt he will play by the rules and let us take ours. A new sound now replaces the metal sound, a sound of pain... A sound of sadness. Espeon is crying.

There's only one way out - I must knock him out!

I pick Espeon up&place her behind me, a smirk appearing on that dastardly dark types face. If he's trying to intimidate me, it isn't working. Now to earthquake and exit. I bring myself down to his level, before digging my claws into the floor. 3, 2...

Bam. I'm down. That smirk... He predicted my move, my cocky attitude. Sucker punch. Espeon...I'm sorry.

Espeon P.O.V

That last scene was slow, shocking and painful... He's still breathing - thank goodness. I take a deep breath in, my thoughts slowly becoming clearer.

What can I do? Fighting is useless... Suddenly my eyes lock onto a thick rope.

Behind Bisharp.

Now, take a deep breath, and sprint, grab the rope, and escape with Sandslash. It can't be that difficult. Can it?

I slow down my breathing, my racing heart not helping to mask my fear. 3, 2, 1 and...

Charge!

~End of Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry about taking so long to write the chapter! I will try to be quicker next time, but I have had a lot of work recently. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
